Accident de potion
by La fille damnee
Summary: Suite à un accident en cours de potion, Harry se retrouva à quatre pattes sur son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy, et surtout, le détail le plus important, en fille ! Autant dire que cette troisième année commence bien pour notre Elu qui n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec un professeur de potion bizarrement doux et un Drago gentil et maladroit envers lui ou plutôt elle.
1. Chapter 1

Mais comment par Merlin en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, le garçon destiné à vaincre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, comment ce Gryffondor, comment lui, Harry Potter, garçon de naissance, en était-il arrivé à cette situation des plus embarrassante que celle-ci. Suite à un accident en cours de potion, il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy, et surtout, le détail le plus important, en fille !

Pour cela, peut-être faut-il revenir quelques minutes en arrière ?

Alors voilà, comme souvent depuis leur entrée dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde : Poudlard, les troisièmes année Gryffondor et Serpentard se retrouvaient à avoir le cours de potion en commun avec ce très cher professeur Snape, cette chauve-souris aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu ! Sans savoir pourquoi, celui-ci avait pris en grippe notre pauvre élu. Et encore une fois, il avait décidé de lui pourrir sa journée en le foutant d'office avec son ennemi juré, celui avec qui il ne pouvait pas rester plus de deux secondes sans que cela ne se termine en insulte ou en bagarre dans le pire des cas. Et cela pour fabriqué il ne savait plus trop quelle potion. En fait, il la réalisait en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas adresser la parole à ce blond aux yeux gris insupportable. Et Malefoy en faisait de même. Seulement voilà, il avait besoin d'un ingrédient, et ce dit ingrédient était du côté du Serpentard. Bien sur, le sort s'acharnant sur lui, Harry ne pouvait le prendre sauf si il demander à Draco de le lui passer. Donc, après une profonde inspiration pour rester calme, il se tourna vers le blond qui l'ignorait superbement, faisant semblant de lire le livre dans lequel était les étapes à suivre dans la préparation de cette potion.

-J'ai besoin du mucus de veracrasse, Malfoy.

Jetant un regard de travers au Gryffondor, l'agaçant au passage, le dit Malfoy fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu et retourna à son livre de potion. De son côté, Harry se retenait de lui donner un nom d'oiseau où de le frapper carrément, et après une autre profonde, très profonde, inspiration, le Gryffondor reprit.

-Malfoy, si tu ne me donne pas le mucus de veracrasse, je ne pourrais pas terminer la potion ; et si on ne termine pas la potion, toi comme moi, allons avoir une note de merde, donc, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer ce dont j'ai besoin, s'il te-plaît ?

-T'as qu'à le prendre toi même, lui répondit sa Némésis sans lever son regard.

-Je peux pas, siffla-t-il, retenant le '' abrutit '' qu'il avait au bord des lèvres.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le jeune Gryffondor perdit patience et se pencha entre le chaudron où la potion chauffait et Draco qui ne bougeait pas, tendant le bras pour atteindre ce dont il désirait. Seulement voilà, le Serpentard, qui n'était pas du même avis, grogna avant de pousser Harry qui, dans sa position, perdit l'équilibre tout en écrasant sa robe de sorcier.

Ceci entraînant cela, le Gryffondor voulut se rattraper à quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que le chaudron qu'il se reversa dessus tout en s'étalant de tout son long par terre, entraînant son ennemi de toujours avec lui.

Sous le vacarme causé, les autres élèves se stoppèrent pour se tourner vers le duo à terre, et le grognement sinistre du professeur Snape s'éleva dans les cachots.

-Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile de Londubat à encore fait ? Souffla-t-il de manière sinistre, assit derrière son bureau.

N'ayant pas encore relevé la tête, il fut surpris lorsqu'un élève lui répondit que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Neville le responsable. Surpris – bien que cela ne ce vit pas, le maître des potions releva la tête pour voir, qu'en effet, Londubat n'était en rien coupable dans cette histoire. Fronçant donc les sourcils, son regard se porta par automatisme sur Harry qu'il ne trouva pas. Draco non plus d'ailleurs. Grondant, il se leva pour venir entre les rangés, là où se trouvait Harry et Draco.

-Qu'est-ce vous avez encore foutu, Po-

Arrêt sur image. Soit, il avait prit ou inhaler une substance hallucinogène, soit, il perdait carrément la boule. Jusqu'au dernière nouvelle, Harry était un garçon ? Donc pourquoi la personne qui, normalement, devrait-être un Harry Potter mâle et qui se trouvait, accessoirement, à quatre pattes sur son filleule était une fille !

Perplexe quand au silence de leur professeur, les élèves se rapprochèrent pour faire à peu près la même tête, voir pire. Hermione était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et Ron avait les yeux rond comme des soucoupes. Harry, lui, siffla sous la douleur de la chute et l'odeur pestilentiel qui s'échapper de sur lui. Rouvrant ses yeux précédemment fermés, il constata avec horreur qu'il était badigeonné de la tête au pied de la potion. Sans attendre, il posa ses orbes vertes qu'il avait hérité de sa mère sur le jeune homme sous lui pour lui lancer un regard des plus noirs.

-Malefoy, siffla-t-il dangereusement alors que son ennemi rouvrait les yeux tout en se frottant la tête avant de faire les gros yeux et de rougir comme un puceau qu'il n'était plus - avouons-le.

-Pourquoi tu m'as POUSSE ? Rugit-il avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquant l'état du Serpentard mais aussi du reste de la classe.

Se redressant donc, il regarda le reste de ses camarades, sursautant de surprise en découvrant l'état de ses amis et surtout, celle de son professeur de potion. Revenant sur Draco qui était extrêmement mal à l'aise, rougissant comme une tomate bien mûr tout en détournant le regard, le dos de sa main posé sur sa bouche, Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, sans se rendre compte du changement dans sa voix avant de sursauter en sentant un tissu se poser sur ses épaules.

Se redressant en se retournant, Harry vit son maître des potions, l'air neutre bien que mal à l'aise lui aussi – chose surprenante, qui avait quitté sa robe de sorcier pour la lui mettre sur le dos, cachant ainsi son corps entier à la vu de tous, la robe étant bien trop grande pour lui. Fronçant les sourcils à la fois de surprise mais surtout d'incompréhension, il attrapa les pends de la robe lorsqu'il sentit Malfoy bouger sous lui, essayant de s'extraire de sous lui. Revenant donc sur le blond qui saignait du nez - ?, il baissa enfin le regard et rougit de la tête au pied avant de s'enrouler dans la robe de sorcier noire et de s'éloigner du garçon.

D'un, il était nu, et de deux, ce n'était plus le corps d'un garçon qu'il avait, mais celui d'une fille. Tournant partout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un miroir ou de quoi que ce soit faisant office de cela, il fini par trouver quelque chose et s'y précipitant, il manqua de s'évanouir en se découvrant, en fille. A vrai dire, il ressemblait plus à sa mère ainsi. Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé jusqu'à atteindre ses omoplates, ses yeux était plus fins - et malgré l'absence de ses lunettes qui étaient tombées lors de sa chute, il y voyait très bien, ses traits étaient plus fins, plus féminin, ses épaules plus arrondis, ses pectoraux avaient laissé place à une poitrine en développement, ni trop petite, ni trop grosse, et il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que son pénis avait été remplacé par un vagin. Ses jambes poilus était désormais douces et fines tout comme la totalité de son corps.

-Bordel, lâcha-t-il avant de poser une main sur sa bouche en entendant sa voix devenu plus aigus.

Déglutissant, il se tourna lentement vers le reste de la classe qui le fixait toujours avec insistance et cela le fit resserrer la robe trop grande de Snape autour de son nouveau corps pour le cacher. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé son professeur qu'en cet instant. Après un certains moment, la surprise étant quelque peu passé, la classe se remit en mouvement. Snape fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur pour venir vers Harry qui ne savait trop quoi faire, suivit de prêt par ses meilleures amies Ron et Hermione pendant que le reste de la classe chuchotait entre eux, et que quelques Serpentard venaient à la rencontre d'un Draco Malfoy un poil perturbé, essayant de stopper son saignement de nez.

-Nettoyez la salle et après partez. Malfoy vous venez avec nous à l'infirmerie. Je vous préviens, il y a intérêt à ce que lorsque j'amène Mo-... Potter à l'infirmerie, il ne se passe rien. Car sinon, je vous enlève cinquante points chacun et vous aurez trois heures de retenu avec Rusard, déclara soudain le professeur Snape avant de sortir de la salle avec un Harry fille dans les bras qui, au passage, rougissait, et un Draco aussi rouge que la blason des Gryffondor, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron qui n'allaient certainement pas laisser leur ami(e) seul(e).

-Comment diable avez-vous réussit ?! S'écria Mme Pomfresh, les mains sur les hanches, regardant la demoiselle Harry emmitouflée dans la robe de son professeur de potion qui se tenait à ses côtés, l'air impassible, le rouge aux joues.

Jetant un regard des plus noirs au blond Serpentard, Harry s'imaginait en cet instant comment faire regretter au Malfoy ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le, ou plutôt, la, désormais, Gryffondor ne voulait pas que cela soit rapide, il voulait lui faire payer de manière lente et surtout des plus horrible.

Voyant le silence et le regard vert de son ami(e) dirigé vers le Serpentard, Hermione s'avança vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule, lui arrachant un sursaut. Revenant donc à la réalité, Harry posa dans un premier temps ses yeux sur son amie puis sur l'infirmière qui attendait visiblement une réponse. Regardant son meilleur ami roux qui avait encore du mal à se faire au changement de sexe involontaire de son ami maintenant amie, puis sur son professeur de potion qui croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine, ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage de marbre. Harry revint sur la medicomage qui attendait avec impatience de savoir ce qui c'était encore passé.

-Draco m'a renversé une potion non fini dessus et voilà, j'ai fini en fille et... à poile, expliqua Harry non sans rougir en se rappelant la scène tout comme le blond Serpentard.

Depuis qu'il était une fille, soit, depuis peu de temps, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions et rougissait bien trop souvent et facilement. Sans oublier tout le reste.

-Quoi ?! C'est toi qui est tombée tout... toute seule ! Répliqua Malfoy en toute mauvaise foie.

-Si tu m'avais passé l'ingrédient je n'aurais pas eu à me pencher. D'autant plus que c'est toi qui m'a POUSSE ! S'énerva Harry avant de respirer un bon coup.

Non, décidément, être une fille ne lui réussissait pas. Revenant sur l'infirmière, il la vit plisser les yeux, semblant chercher une solution à son problème peu courant. Puis, après un moment, elle partit, laissant le groupe seul. Hermione essayait d'empêcher Harry d'étriper un Draco rougissant, Ron étant toujours dans un état second bien que toujours dans la réalité, et le professeur Snape semblait figé, réfléchissant lui aussi à une solution. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Mme Pomfresh revint avec des habits pour Harry dont le regard émeraude s'illumina face aux vêtements.

-Pour commencer, vous feriez mieux de vous habiller. J'ai prit l'uniforme des garçons, je pense que cela sera mieux pour vous.

Donnant les habits à Harry qui la remercia d'un grand sourire, la médicomage mit le reste des personnes dehors le temps que la Gryffondor ne se change. Une fois fait, et non sans avoir rougit, encore une fois, Harry attendit que l'infirmière ne laisse de nouveau entrer le groupe. Hermione sourit à Harry tout comme Ron. Ils avaient visiblement parlés dehors. Draco était encore un peu gêné, et Snape... bah c'était Snape. S'avançant vers ce dernier, Harry rendit sa robe à celui-ci tout en le remerciant avec un petit sourire. La réaction du professeur eu le don de surprendre la désormais jeune Potter, ayant détourné le regard en remettant sa robe pour ensuite prendre la parole.

-Le mieux serait d'en parler au directeur.

Mme Pomfresh approuva comme Hermione et Ron. Harry se contenta de fixer son professeur alors que Draco semblait être sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche. Après un moment, Harry glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, rougissant face à cela sans grande raison.

-Hum. Je ne voit pas de raison de ne pas y aller mais... comment dire... je n'ai pas très envie qu'un autre élève me voit ainsi. Déjà que tous les troisièmes année Serpentard et Gryffondor sont au courant, dit-elle, levant timidement ses yeux sur le professeur qui la fixait sans expression.

Alors que personne ne réagissait, Hermione soupira avant de détacher sa robe pour la passer à Harry tout en lui conseillant de mettre la capuche qui, avec un peu de chance, cacherait son visage aux passants. Souriant pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras, Harry s'exécuta et fut soulagée qu'en effet, la capuche cachait son visage. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres élèves la voient comme ça. Déjà que dans même pas une heure toute l'école sera au courant.

Sortant de l'infirmerie avec l'ordre de Mme Pomfresh de la ramener une fois l'entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore fini, Harry resta en retrait avec Ron d'un côté et Hermione de l'autre à qui elle tenait le bras tout en baissant légèrement la tête, Snape étant devant avec Draco qui ne disait mot. Dans les couloirs – et heureusement pour Harry - il y avait presque personne. Seul quelques élèves qui traînaient, se recevant un regard noir du professeur de potion, ou bien les fantômes qui ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à eux.

Arrivant bien vite à destination, le groupe se dépêcha de monter dans le bureau du directeur. Snape frappa trois coups avant que la voix de Dumbledore ne s'élève, les autorisant à entrer. En les voyant, celui-ci parut surpris. Encore plus en voyant la personne encapuchonnée.

-Tiens, que me vaut votre visite ? Et qui est donc cette personne se cachant sous sa capuche ? Demanda-t-il un brin malicieux.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui après avoir soufflé pour se donner du courage retira sa capuche, surprenant le professeur Dumbledore qui se redressa, l'air mi-sérieux mi-amusé.

-En effet commença-t-il avant de sourire, ne présageant rien de bon. Je dois dire que cela vous vas bien d'être une fille M. Potter, ou devrais-je dire Miss Potter ?

Alors que Draco pouffa, qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, que Ron jeta un regard à son amie brune et que Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez, Harry remit sa capuche en rougissant, se l'enfonçant bien comme il fallait. Il s'en doutait tellement que le directeur allait sortir un truc du genre. Voilà pourquoi il était quelque peu retissant quand à l'idée d'aller le voir mais bon, que pouvait-il faire ? Pompom semblait d'en l'incapacité totale de lui ôter cette énorme épine du pied, Snape était encore moins utile, sinon Harry aurait depuis bien longtemps retrouvé sa forme d'origine. Il ne restait plus que le directeur. En espérant qu'il ait une solution.

Reprenant son sérieux, Dumbledore demanda à ce qu'on lui explique la situation, ce qui fut fait. Et c'est après un moment à se caresser la barbe qu'il se pencha pour ouvrir l'un des tiroirs de son bureau sous les yeux attentifs du groupe d'élèves et du professeur et qu'il en sortir un bonbon au citron, désespérant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Un bonbon ? Proposa-t-il avec insouciance.

Et alors que le maître des potions allait intervenir, celui-ci fut coupé par la voix désespérée et féminine d'Harry qui s'avança pour venir poser à plat ses mains sur le bureau du directeur, encrant ses yeux emplit de panique et de tristesse dans ceux malicieux et brillant du plus vieux.

-Avec tous le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas qu'un bonbon au citron puisse résoudre mon problème. Donc, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de jouer et que vous m'aidiez, je ne tiens pas à rester toute ma vie en fille !

Alors que les autres personnes regardaient avec surprise Harry, le directeur sourit gentiment avant de se lever pour contourner son bureau, venant se poster aux côtés de « sa » protéger.

-Je me doute bien que cette situation vous incommode, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien pour vous. Mais sachez que nous ferons tous pour vous faire redevenir le garçon que vous étiez dès la naissance et ce, le plus rapidement. Mais en attendant, je crains que vous ne fassiez avec.

Fixant le professeur Dumbledore, Harry qui, jusqu'à présent voulait rester forte s'écroula en pleurant, vite rejoint par Hermione qui l'a pris dans ses bras et Ron, Snape semblant compatir et Draco ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il faut dire, que malgré les apparences, il se sentait et surtout, se savait coupable. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger cela. Lorsqu'il avait découvert Harry sur lui, il avait eu un choc. Pas que le fait de voir le corps d'une jeune fille nue le gène, non. En général, il arrive à ne rien laisser paraître. Mais là, voir Harry en fille et nue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il avait été extrêmement gêné et perturbé. Comme une vierge effarouchée. Pourtant, il ne l'était plus et depuis un moment maintenant. Il n'avait peut-être que treize ans, mais en attendant, il en avait fait passer des filles dans son lit. Pourtant là, et Potter en plus. Il en avait même saigné du nez c'est pour dire.

Après un moment, le trio d'or sortit de la pièce. Alors que Snape et le Serpentard allaient en faire de même, la voix du directeur s'éleva à l'adresse du jeune blond.

-Je vous suggère de vous rattraper envers elle.

Sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait, Draco fronça les sourcils avant de sortir du bureau, suivit de près par Snape qui avant que son élève ne s'éloigne trop, l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer à un mur, l'air menaçant. Malfoy ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et surtout pas avec lui.

-Tu mériterais que je t'envoie chez ton père avec un bon coup de pied au cul et que je lui envoi une lettre pour lui tout expliquer sans oublier un seul détail, du moment où tu l'a poussé en passant par le moment où t'a bandé en la voyant. Mais je te laisse une change de te rattraper comme l'a dit l'autre drogué du citron. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te face petit pendant un moment.

Puis, le lâchant, il s'éloignant en faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui, sous l'air éberlué de son filleul qui n'en revenait décidément pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais l'incident avec Potter l'avait troublé à un point très élevé. Et alors qu'il allait repartir, un poing faible mais efficace s'abattit sur son visage, le faisant vaciller. Posant sa main sur son nez douloureux, Draco vit Harry serrer les poings pour se retenir de lui en mettre une autre avant de s'éloigner avec grâce, rejoignant ses amis qui l'attendait un peu plus loin afin de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

En cet instant, Draco Malefoy sut qu'il était fichu.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry fut soulagée que le dortoir soit désert. Ses camarades étant en cours, seul Hermione et Ron étaient dispensés de cours afin de rester auprès de leur amie, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle face une dépression.

Hermione c'était déjà faite à l'idée de parler d'Harry au féminin, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le cas du roux à qui il arrivait de parler de son amie au masculin. En fait, c'était l'une des condition qu'avait imposer Mme Pomfresh pour aider la jeune Gryffondor à se faire à l'idée qu'elle soit une fille désormais. Apparemment, il faudrait qu'elle s'accepte entièrement au risque que sa magie ne lui obéisse plus voir pire. Donc, Harry était obligée de s'habituer et de se dire qu'elle était une fille maintenant. Et c'était dur. Déjà, elle n'était pas encore prête pour l'uniforme des filles. Les jupes, c'était un peu trop. Déjà qu'elle devait porter des soutien-gorge !

Libérant un nouveau soupir, Harry mit sa robe de sorcière avant de rendre celle de son amie qui fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? On peux demander aux elfes de-, proposa Hermione avant d'être coupé par son amie.

-Non, il faut bien que je le face un jour où l'autre ? Et puis, connaissant les troisièmes année Serpentard, toute l'école est déjà au courant, soupira Harry malgré elle.

Posant sa main en guise de soutien, Hermione et Harry sortirent du dortoir des filles où la brune allait séjourner pour son plus grand embarras afin de rejoindre Ron qui les attendait dans la salle commune vide de monde elle aussi. En voyant son amie ainsi, le roux lui sourit pour l'encourager. Il savait que c'était dur pour elle. Et quoi qu'il arrive, il sera là pour son... heu, sa meilleure amie. Postés chacun d'un côté, ils attendirent qu'Harry soit prête pour sortir de la tour Gryffondor.

Les couloirs étaient bien sur bondés à cet heure-ci étant donné que la plupart des élèves sortaient de cours pour aller dans la grande salle manger. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, la plupart des regards se tournaient sur son passage. Il faut dire que de voir un Harry en fille était surprenant. La plupart se demandaient si c'était une blague ou bien si Harry aimait se travestir. Autant dire que la Gryffondor était mal à l'aise voir agacée par toutes ces messes basses.

Arrivant dans la Grande Salle, un silence plat se fit à son arrivé. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers le trio d'or. Serrant dans ses mains les pans de sa robe, Harry partit s'asseoir en vitesse à la table des Gryffondor avant d'être rejoint par Hermione et Ron qui eux, faisaient comme si de rien était, espérant que cela aide à l'adaptation de leur amie. Mais bon, pour cela, faudrait-il que les autres étudiants en face autant, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient au bord de la crise de fou rire interminable, se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour se retenir, Seamus avaient les yeux aussi gros qu'une soucoupe – on aurait presque dire qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites -, Dean était muet et semblait s'être changé en statue, Neville semblait se croire dans un rêve bizarre, Colin ne cessait de foudroyer Harry de photo – Qui avait fermé les yeux et rougissait à n'en pus finir – et Ginny semblait sur le point de défaillir.

Soudain, des rires lui parvint aux oreilles et Harry reconnut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Se redressant, elle posa ses yeux verts sur la table des Serpentard où le groupe à Malfoy étaient mort de rire, sauf le concerné qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Et alors que la jeune Gryffondor était à deux doigts de se lever pour aller leur en mettre une – étant retenu par Ron et Hermione – une chose surprenante se passa. En effet, dans un mouvement de cape des plus gracieux, le professeur Snape arriva à la table des Serpentard et mit à tous ceux qui riaient, un énorme coup de livre dans la tête – Malfoy y comprit, même si il n'avait pas rit. Suite à cela, le silence régna à la table des verts et argents. Ils n'osaient même pas chuchoter entre eux tant le regard des plus noir de leur directeur de maison était pesant et persuasif. Un regard aux élèves des autres maisons pour s'assurer que personnes ne se moquait et il alla s'installer à la table des professeurs sous les regards surprit à la fois des élèves mais aussi de ses collègues.

Petit à petit, la salle reprit du mouvement, écartant l'incident d'un revers de la main même si encore beaucoup de regard se posaient sur Harry qui s'efforçait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de les ignorer. Elle ne sait pas si elle préférerait pas plutôt les regards pour celui-qui-a-survécu ? Baissant la tête sur son assiette, Harry soupira, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Ça va ? Demanda inquiet Ron.

-D'après toi ? Soupira Harry. Est-ce que ça irais, toi, si tu devenais du jour au lendemain une fille sans savoir comment cela est arrivé et comment faire pour redevenir un garçon ?

Son ami roux ne répondit rien, sachant que la situation était difficile et que cela ne servait à rein de se disputer. Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus alors que cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elle était transformée en fille à cause d'un abrutit aux cheveux blonds imbu de sa personne et d'une mauvaise foi à n'en pas douter. Son nom de famille le démontrait d'ailleurs parfaitement bien. Malfoy – Mal foi – mauvaise foi.

Et un soupire de plus ! Préparait le livre des records. Repoussant son assiette, Harry laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur la table, fermant les yeux pour se vider la tête. Déjà que son année commençait très mal avec l'évasion de Black qui voulait sa mort, les détraqueurs qui semblaient raffoler de lui, de la surprotection dont faisait preuve le corps enseignant ainsi que le ministère, il fallait en plus que Malfoy face de lui une fille. Trop top ce début de troisième année à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Relevant la tête en entendant son prénom, Harry regarda Hermione qui était debout et semblait l'attendre. Fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait son amie, celle-ci soupira.

-On a cours je te rappelle. Et avec le professeur Lupin, c'est notre premier cours avec lui, expliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait oublié qu'en dehors du fait qu'elle avait changé de sexe, elle avait aussi des cours à suivre. Posant donc ses mains à plat sur la table, Harry se leva et après avoir remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle suivit ses deux amis pour leur prochain cours. En parlant de ses cheveux, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour faire en sorte qu'ils n'aillent plus dans ses yeux, comme les attacher tiens. Se tournant vers Hermione, Elle lui demanda :

-Dit, tu pourrais pas m'attacher les cheveux ? J'en ai marre de les avoirs dans les yeux.

S'arrêtant, Hermione sourit avant de sortir d'on ne savais pas trop où un élastique et de venir se poster derrière Harry pour lui faire une belle queue de cheval. La remerciant, le groupe d'amis reprirent leur marche jusqu'à la salle de classe.

Harry se demandait si cela allait finalement être un bonne idée d'être allée en cours. Tout le monde la regardait et cela commençait à l'agacer. Énormément. Heureusement, le professeur Lupin arriva à ce moment et offrit un sourire d'encouragement à celle-ci avant de débuter son cours. Aujourd'hui, c'était pratique, cela eu d'ailleurs le don de rendre un peu de bonne humeur à Harry qui mourrait d'envie de se défouler.

-Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur Lupin une fois que tout le monde eu rangé ses livres.

Déconcertés pour la plupart, mais intéressés, les élèves lui emboîtèrent la pas. Lupin les fit sortir de la classe et les mena le long du couloir désert où ils croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, occupé à boucher le trou d'une serrure avec du chewing-gum. Lorsque le professeur Lupin ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Peeves se mit à chantonner :

-Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin

Si insolent et incontrôlable qu'il fut, Peeves manifestait habituellement un certains respect pour les professeurs. Les élèves se tournèrent vers Lupin pour voir comment il allait réagir. A leur grande surprise, il conserva son sourire.

-Si j'étais toi, Peeves, j'enlèverais ce chewing-gum de la serrure, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Rusard sera furieux s'il n'arrive pas à ouvrir son placard à balais.

Ce dernier ne tint pas compte de la remarque du professeur à qui il adressa pour toute réponse un bruit sonore et incongru. Le professeur Lupin poussa un faible soupir et sortit sa baguette magique.

-Voici un sortilège qui peut se révéler utile, dit-il à ses élèves. Regardez bien.

Il leva sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur Peeves en lançant :

-Waddiwasi !

Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, la boule de chewing-gum sauta de la serrure et alla s'enfoncer dans la narine gauche de Peeves qui fit volte-face et fila dans les airs en poussant des jurons. Harry, elle, explosa de rire comme beaucoup d'élève, se jurant de retenir cette formule.

-Magnifique ! S'exclama Dean Thomas, émerveillé.

Alors que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal remerciait son élève pour ensuite reprendre la route, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser quand au cours qui allait arriver. Non pas qu'elle trouvait le professeur Lupin incompétent, loin de là. C'est plutôt elle qui l'inquiétait. En particulier sa magie. Allait-elle faire des siennes ? Allait-elle lui obéir ? Car il est vrai que depuis le début de son changement, elle n'avait pas utiliser sa magie.

Arrivant devant la salle des professeurs, Harry revint sur terre et fronça les sourcils. Que faisaient-ils ici ?

-Entrez, s'il vous plaît, demanda le professeur Lupin en ouvrant la porte.

Dans la longue salle lambrissée, remplie de chaise et de fauteuils dépareillés, il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur. C'était Snape. Assis dans un fauteuil bas, il regarda les élèves entrer. Ses yeux étincelaient et sa bouche s'étira en un ricanement mauvais. Certains élèves – dont Harry – étaient soudain plus très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire de la pratique.

Le professeur Lupin pénétra à son tour dans la salle avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Ne fermez pas, Lupin, dit Snape. Je préfère ne pas voir ça.

Il se leva et passa devant les élèves, les pans de sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Harry se mit d'ailleurs à rougir alors qu'elle trouvait se mouvement des plus gracieux. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, il fit volte-face et Harry sut qu'il allait clacher quelqu'un.

-On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Granger est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire.

Neville devint écarlate. Harry lança à Snape un regard noir qu'il intercepta facilement. Il était suffisamment pénible qu'il s'acharne sur Neville dans ses propres cours, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il le ridiculise devant d'autres professeurs.

Lupin haussa simplement un sourcil.

-J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première parte de l'expérience, Dit-il. Et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à merveille.

Le visage ne Neville devint encore plus rouge. Snape eu un rictus méprisant, mais il n'ajouta rien et sortit en refermant la porte avec un claquement sec. En cet instant, Harry s'imaginait la lui refermant sur son nez crochu !

Lupin fit signe aux élèves d'avancer dans le fond de la salle, là où il n'y avait qu'une vieille penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs. Lorsqu'il passa devant la penderie, elle se mit à trembler avec un grand bruit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dit le professeur en voyant quelques élèves faire un bon en arrière. Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans.

Harry fit les gros yeux. C'était censé les rassurer de savoir qu'un épouvantard était enfermé là-dedans ? C'était plutôt cela qui les inquiétait. Neville regarda le professeur d'un air terrifié et Seamus Finnigan contempla avec appréhension la poignée de la porte qui s'était mise à s'agiter. Ce professeur était peut-être un poil fou finalement ? Pensa Harry.

-Les épouventards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés, Commença à expliquer le professeur Lupin. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installer dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et 'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous avons à nous poser c'est : « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouventard ? »

Harry se tourna vers Hermione en souriant et celle-ci leva aussitôt la main.

-C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible.

Le professeur Lupin approuva en déclarant qu'il n'aurait pas donné une meilleure définition. Hermione rayonnait.

-Ainsi donc, l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme.

Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard lorsqu'il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Harry ? »

La jeune demoiselle rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi et tout en essayant d'ignorer Hermione qui s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds en levant le doigt pour répondre, Harry donna une réponse.

-Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas qu'elle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps, Dit-elle.

-Exactement, Approuva le professeur Lupin tandis qu'Hermione, déçue, baissa la main. Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à un épouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous qu'elle forme apparaître ? Un cadavre sans tête ou une limace anthropophage ? Un jour, j'ai vu un épouvantard commettre une erreur. Il a essayé de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois et il s'est transformé en une demi-limace, ce qui n'a rien de très effrayant. Il existe un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi... Riddikulus !

-Riddikulus ! Répétèrent en cœur les élèves.

-Très bien, très bien, mais ça, c'était le plus facile. Car le mot seul ne suffit pas. Et c'est à que vous allez intervenir. Neville.

La penderie se mit à trembler à nouveau, mais moins que Neville qui s'avança comme s'il allait à l'échafaud.

-Très bien, Neville. Pour commencer, qu'elle est la chose qui vous fiat le plus peur ? Demanda le professeur Lupin à Neville qui remua les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit.

Lupin semblait joyeux tandis que Neville jeta un regard affolé autour de lui comme si il implorait de l'aide. Puis il fini par souffler :

-Le professeur Snape.

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire et Harry ce dit que ce n'était pas entonnant, vu comment son premier cours de potion lors de sa première année c'était passé. Et puis, le professeur de potion était craint. Neville fit un petit sourire d'excuse tandis que Lupin semblait songeur.

-Le professeur Snape... Hmmh... Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?

-Heu... oui, Répondit Neville, mal à l'aise. Et je ne veux pas que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect...

Le professeur Lupin étira ses lèvres en un sourire.

Non. Non. Comment s'habille votre grand-mère en général ?

Neville parut surpris.

-Heu... Elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Et une longue robe... verte, le plus souvent... avec parfois une étole de renard.

-Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main ? Demanda le professeur Lupin.

-Oui, un grand sac rouge, Dit Neville.

-Bien, visualisez-les dans vitre esprit. Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du professeur Snape, dit Lupin. A ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique et vous crierez : « Riddikulus ! » en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tous se passe bien, l'épouvantard, se retrouvera en un professeur Snape habillé des habits de votre grand-mère.

A nouveau les élèves éclatèrent de rire et la penderie trembla plus que jamais.

-Si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun de vous à tour de rôle. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderez de visualiser la chose qui vous fait le plus et de trouver un moyen pour le ridiculiser, Poursuivit le professeur Lupin.

Le silence prit place dans la pièce. Harry ferma les yeux. Qu'es-ce qui lui faisait le plus peur ? Voldemort ? Un voldemort au sommet de sa puissance ? Oui. Mais alors qu'elle allait chercher un moyens de le neutraliser, une autre image s'imposa dans on esprit. Une main luisante, putréfiée, se glissant sous une cape noire... Une longue respiration qui ressemblait à un râle... Et puis un froid si pénétrant qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer dans une mer glacée...

Harry frissonna avant de rouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. La plupart de ses camarades avaient fermés les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Ron marmonnait : « Il faut lui enlever les pattes. » Harry avait deviné à quoi il pensait : Ron avait une peur bleu des araignées.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda le professeur Lupin.

Harry fut secouée d'un frisson de terreur. Elle ne se sentait pas prête du tout. Comment faire pour un Détraqueur moins effrayant ? Mais elle ne voulait pas demander de délai supplémentaire : les autres, eux, étaient tous prêt à tenter l'expérience.

Lupin demanda aux élèves de se reculer afin de laisser la place à Neville. Puis, après avoir compter jusqu'à trois, il pointa sa propre baguette magique en direction de la poignée de la bouquet d'étincelles jailli de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lupin, vint frapper la poignée de al porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Aussitôt, le maître des potion, Snape sortit de la penderie pour fixer Neville d'un regard flamboyant. Neville recula d'un pas, la baguette en avant et remua les lèvres sans parvenir à prononcer la formule. Snape s'avança vers lui en cherchant sa baguette dans un poche de sa robe de sorcier.

-R... R... Riddikulus ! Dit Neville d'une petite voix aiguë.

Soudain le professeur Snape tribucha avant de se retrouver vêtu des habits de la grand-mère de Naville. Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle, et l'épouvantard ne savait plus quoi faire. Parvati fut appelée. Elle s'approcha l'air décidé. Snape se tourna vers elle avant de se changer en une momie enveloppée de bandelettes ensanglantées. La momie au visage aveugle s'avança vers Parvati en traînant les pieds, elle leva sa baguette raides et...

-Riddikulus !

La momie se prit les pieds dans une bandelette et tomba par terre. Se fut au tour de Seamus. La momie devint un spectre de la mort. La créature ouvrit ce qui lui servait de bouche et poussa un long cris strident qui n'avait rien d'humain.

-Riddikulus ! Cria Seamus.

Le spectre porta ses mains à sa gorge, étant devenu aphone. Ainsi de suite, plusieurs personnes passèrent. Il y eu un rat, un serpent à sonnette, un œil injecté de sang, une main coupé mouvante, l'araignée pour Ron qui se retrouva sans pattes avant de rouler au pieds d'Harry qui fit les gros yeux. Clac ! L'épouvantard se transforma en un Détraqueur. Harry resta figée sur place, ne sachant quoi faire pour le ridiculiser. Soudain, le professeur Lupin se jeta entre lui en hurlant : « ici ! » et l'épouvantard qui se changea pour devenir une sphère argentée. Harry reconnu la lune et fronça les sourcils alors que le professeur lança un : « Riddikulus ! » et que la lune se dégonfla tel un ballon de baudruche percé avant d'être de nouveau enfermé dans la penderie par le professeur.

-Bien ! S'exclama-t-il sous les applaudissements de la classe. Voyons voir, cinq points pour chaque élèves ayant ridiculisé l'épouventard et cinq points pour Harry et Hermione. Comme devoir vous lirez le chapitre sur les épouvantards et vous m'en ferez un résumé pour lundi. Ce sera tout.

Excités, les élèves de la classe sortirent mais Harry resta postée devant la penderie qui remuait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été capable du moindre geste ? Et pourquoi le professeur Lupin avait-il peur de la lune ? Tournant ses yeux vers lui, elle fut surprise de le voir la fixer en souriant, l'air nostalgique. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander en fronçant les sourcils, une voix l'interpella. Se retournant, elle fut plus que surprise de découvrir Malfoy, qui, en plus, l'avait appelé par son prénom.

-Je peux te parler ?


End file.
